Ancient Temple
|quest=Ancient Temple questline |translation= }} }} Ancient Temple is a location in the Faraway Lands that can be reached via the airship. It goes together with the Ancient Temple questline. Story Geography Structures: *'Elder's Lodge' *'Stonemason's Hut' x3 *'Storage' *'Totem' x4 *'Arch of Sages' (Treasury Gate when Temple Restored) Objects to take home: Statue of the Sage File:Elder's lodge.png|'Elder's Lodge' File:Stonemason's hut.png|'Stonemason's Hut' File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Totem.png|'Totem' File:Arch of sages.png|'Arch of Sages' File:Statue of the sage.png|'Statue of the Sage' Resources: special resources are Bamboo and White Nephrite. The Treasury is a sublocation in Ancient Temple. The Treasury is accessed via a the Arch of Sages. In the Treasury are a number of treasures that can be brought home the Statue of the Sage and 55 other Travel finds as follows :- File:Statue of the sage.png|'Statue of the Sage' 1 pcs File:Find-Chest 3.png|'Chest' 6 pcs File:Find-Chest 5.png|'Treasure' 6 pcs File:Find-Diamond 3.png|'Large casket' 2 pcs File:Pot of gold 1.png|'Hidden Jewels' 3 pcs File:Pot of gold 2.png|'Hidden Jewels' 7 pcs File:Pot of gold 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' 3 pcs File:Find-Chest 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' 2 pcs File:Pirate chest 1.png|'Hidden Jewels' 4 pcs File:Pirate chest 2.png|'Hidden Jewels' 4 pcs File:Pirate chest 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' 6 pcs File:Find-Vase 3.png|'Amphora with bottles' 12 pcs Contents: * , Steel, Nails, Blueberry, Nuts, Ladder, Toys Collection, Gambling Collection, Lockets Collection, Coins Collection. * ( ): , , ,Wheel, Bouquet, Belt, Boots, Bottle, Satin, Bow, Ribbon, String of Beads, Buckle, Scissors, Pearls, Nails, Leather, Comb, Soap, Beads, Iron, Steel, Hammer, File, Spindle, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Helmet Collection, Horse Collection, Heraldry Collection, Zodiac Collection, Gambling Collection. * ( ): , ,Diamond, Diamond Dust, Victorium II, Fluorine, Toy Collection, Zodiac Collection, Lockets Collection. * ( ): , , Butterflies Collection, Heraldry Collection. * ( ): , , Girly Collection, Helmet Collection. * ( ): , , Water Collection, Postal Collection, Earth Collection. * ( ): , , Amber Potion, Blueberry. * ( ): , , Candle, Rubyrine. * ( ): , , Feather, Inkwell. * ( ): , , Amber, Emerald. * ( ): , , , Bottle x3, Heraldry Collection x1 Georesources: ... . File:Map_ancient temple_ru01.png|link=File:Map_ancient temple_ru01.png|Russian version map Colony "Create colony" requirements: *... Rewards: , , Daily Rewards: ??? Notes *Cheat Sheets (Note: They are from the Russian vernost version and thus not necessarily accurate for this wiki's version(s).): Walkthrough Travel to this location from level 20, if not more than 3 permanent locations are open. If you already have 4 open you will have to make one or more a Colony in order to be able to travel here. On arrival, you will find the destroyed Elder's Lodge, a Stonemason's Hut and the Totem of water. you need to help the inhabitants with the restoration of all the buildings after the Bandit raid. You will find 4 groups of Bandits still lurking around 3 of them guarding the other Totems. The Ancient Temple questline will help to guide you through. The first thing you need to do is repair the Elder's Lodge to obtain Construction Items to restore the Totems and upgrade the 3 Stonemason's Huts. The Stonemason's Hut will help to save Energy by mining White Nephrite for you. NOTE cutting ordinary stones using this are a lot heavier than Travel finds you mine for yourself and you will lose the associated rewards. As you restore the Totems you also restore its associated part of the Main Temple.When all 4 Totems have been restored you can access the Treasury via the Arch of Sages at the front of the Temple. Here you will find the Statue of the Sage which you can take home to earn Ancient Runes and other goodies from visitor interactions. Category:Locations